


Křižovatky

by neviathiel



Category: Budeč
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Červen 1997. Jednoho letního večera se setkají a propletou životy několika lidí.<br/>Varování: BJB, bez uležení a revize, pochmurné, místy drastické, hokuspokusy s ich-formou<br/>Poznámka: Povídka se účastní soutěže Klišé bingo v kategorii "náhodná setkání".<br/>Poznámky: Za betaread děkuji Danae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Křižovatky

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámky: Za betaread děkuji Danae.  
> Moje hudební inspirace: [Camouflage - Shine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEdLxfC1bYI)

Milí čtenáři,  
v první řadě děkuji za zájem o čtení této povídky. Momentálně je nedostupná, protože jsem ji psala na poslední chvíli (chtěla jsem prostě stihnout termín soutěže) a momentálně je stažena kvůli revizi. Objeví se snad do konce tohoto roku.

**Author's Note:**

> [Metro Střížkov](http://www.praha.eu/public/90/b4/38/143282_4_MetroStrizkov_vizual.jpg)


End file.
